staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Kwietnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2790 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3005); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.2791 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3006); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,7.15,7.45, wiadomości -skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30, Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33,Byl taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomoœci 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Wyjœcie na zakupy - Płacenie rachunków; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Smocze opowieœci - Dokuczanie to nic miłego 55 (Teasting is not pleasing); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Andy Pandy - Czekoladowe jajka 29 (Andy Pandy/ Chocolate eggstavaganza); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Budzik - Witraże; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Super Rupert - Napad na bank odc.6 (Mind boggling); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Don Matteo III - Zlecenie, odc. 6 (Don Matteo III - L'incarico, ep.6); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2002); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Recepty Jedynki - Kiedy boli kręgosłup; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Czas na spacer - odc.11; program przyrodniczy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomoœci 12:10 Klan - odc. 1076; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 681; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1261; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 43 - Wyœcig; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Mieszkać w Europie - Pod dachami Bratysławy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 6 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomoœci 15:10 Warto kochać - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2792 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3007); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2793 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3008); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1081; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1262; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 686; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Noddy - Noddy buduje kosmicznš rakietę 72 (Noddy, builds a rocketship); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali - Owieczka 1 (Little lamb lost); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali - Brudne œlady 2 (Dirty feet); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomoœci 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:05 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Zbrodnicza namiętnoœć (Crimes of Passion); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Richard Roy; wyk.:Dina Meyer, Jonathan Higgins, Amy Sloan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Forum - wydanie 501; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Był taki dzień - 6 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Wiadomoœci 23:15 Widzieć i wiedzieć - Ostatni œwiadek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Twój sprzeciw ma znaczenie - odc.3; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Historia o proroku Eliaszu z Wierszalina; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 DNA - odc.3 (odc.3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 02:05 Był taki dzień - 6 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 381 Niekochani; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - WOW - 6/13 (WOW); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Od przedszkola do Opola - Piosenki z Kabaretu Starszych Panów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Jak to działa? - Odc 5/26 Błędny rycerz czyli o œrubach (The way things work); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Dr Quinn - seria II, odc. 21/27 (39) (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.II, ep. Sully's Choice); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na œniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym 09:30 Pogoda 10:00 Panorama 10:30 Pogoda 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda 11:10 M jak miłoœć - odc. 313; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Turecki smak (118); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:50 Œwięta wojna - Niewytłumaczalne zjawiska (214); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki "Kabaret Hrabi" ; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Lokatorzy - odc. 91 Żródło wszelkiego zła; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Dzieciaki przed kamerš - odc. 7 (Amazing baby videos); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Gliniarz i prokurator - s.2, odc. 5/11 (28) Nigdy się nie zmienisz (Jake and the Fatman, s.2, ep. Why Can't You Behave?); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszšcych - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszšcych - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 252 Kocia mama; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Zorro - odc. 17/78 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Z Dwójkš bezpieczniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Burza mózgów - odc.6/II; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Polskie Megakomedie - Seksmisja; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Bożena Stryjkówna, Bogusława Pawelec, Hanna Stankówna, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ryszarda Hanin, Wiesław Michnikowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:45 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Domek nad jeziorem (Cabin by the lake); thriller kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Po Chih Leong; wyk.:Judd Nelson, Hedy Buress, Michael Weatherly; DOLBY SURROUND, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:50 Biały dym (White smoke); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 W obronie prawa - VII - odc. 1 (Law and order, s. VII, ep. Causa Mortis); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 6.35 Echa dnia 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 8.00 Płacę i wymagam 8.15 Z archiwum Kuriera 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8,45 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja z posiedzenia sejmu RP 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.50 Dzieje Warszawy 17.00 Takie miejsca 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Wywiad Kuriera 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Kontr-o-wersje 19.00 Saga rodów 19.30 Płacę i wymagam 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22.00 Wiadomości sportowe 22.05 Wywiad Kuriera 22.15 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Studio pogoda 22.50 Kurier sportowy 23.00 Patrol 3 - magazyn 23.30 Manchester United - w blasku chwały - dokument 0.55 Telekurier 1.20 Kurier 1.35 Studio pogoda 1.40 Kurier sportowy 1.45 Echa dnia 2.10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (4) - rozrywka 06:45 TV market 07:00 Adam i Ewa (51) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000 07:30 Przygody Jackie Chana (36) - serial animowany, Japonia 2003 07:55 Miodowe lata (84) - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 08:45 Gra w ciemno (130) - rozrywka 09:45 Słoneczny patrol (218) - serial przygodowy, USA 1999 10:45 Quizmania (23) - teleturniej 11:40 TV market 11:55 Daleko od noszy (23) - serial komediowy, Polska 2004 12:25 Samo życie (678) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 13:10 Miodowe lata (85) - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 14:05 Pierwsza miłość (262) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 14:50 Rodzina zastępcza (221) - serial komediowy, Polska 2005 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Interwencja (638) - cykl reportaży 16:35 Świat według Bundych 6 (160) - serial komediowy, USA 1993 17:05 Gra w ciemno (131) - rozrywka 18:05 Pierwsza miłość (263) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (679) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 20:15 Chcę być piękna (2) - real tv 21:15 Gotowe na wszystko 2 (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2005 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 22:20 Co z tą Polską? (68) - program publicystyczny 23:20 Mój wstrętny, tłusty narzeczony (6) - reality show 00:20 Biznes Wydarzenia 00:40 Pogoda 00:45 Dziewczyny w bikini - quiz 02:15 Love TV - rozrywka 03:15 BoomBox - rozrywka 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:10 Uwaga! 06:30 Telesklep 07:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2006 08:10 W-11 wydział śledczy - dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2006 08:50 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:00 Salon gier - teleturniej 10:50 Na Wspólnej (626) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 11:20 Detektywi - dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2006 11:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13:00 Detektyw Monk 2 (11/16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 14:00 Nash Bridges (107/122) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-2001 15:00 Barwy grzechu (64/160) - telenowela, Brazylia 2004 16:00 Fakty popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:15 W-11 wydział śledczy - dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2006 20:55 Na Wspólnej (627) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 21:30 Wielkie ucieczki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2006 22:50 Detektyw 5 (1/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2006 23:25 Wybrańcy obcych (4/10) - serial sf, USA 2002 01:10 Uwaga! 01:30 Nocne igraszki - rozrywka 02:30 Telesklep 02:55 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVN 7 05:35 Nie ma sprawy (24/39) - serial komediowy 06:25 Telesklep 07:25 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany (7/16) - serial obyczajowy 08:30 Zaklęte serce (42/135) - telenowela 09:20 Ostry dyżur (23/48) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 10:15 Akademia policyjna (23/26) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 11:15 Telesklep 12:50 Mania grania - teleturniej 13:50 Nie ma sprawy (25/39) - serial komediowy 14:45 Zaklęte serce (43/135) - telenowela 15:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:10 Drew Carey Show (15/26) - serial komediowy, USA 16:40 Przyjaciele (6/24) - serial komediowy, USA 17:10 Ostry dyżur (24/48) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18:10 Akademia policyjna (24/26) - serial komediowy, USA 19:10 Drew Carey Show (16/26) - serial komediowy, USA 19:40 Przyjaciele (7/24) - serial komediowy, USA 20:10 Na ratunek - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 (powt.) 22:10 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (10/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 23:15 Dobermann - film sensacyjny, Francja 1997 01:20 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 01:50 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:55 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06:20 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Pokemon (178) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09:00 Kachorra to ja (81) - telenowela, Argentyna (powt.) 10:00 Roseanne (3) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 10:30 Skrzydła (3) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 11:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (77) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13:00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 13:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:40 Muzyczny ring - magazyn muzyczny 15:10 Pokemon (179) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15:40 Muza.pl - program muzyczny 16:10 Kachorra to ja (82) - telenowela, Argentyna 17:15 Roseanne (4) - serial komediowy, USA 17:45 Skrzydła (4) - serial komediowy, USA 18:15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (78) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20:00 Przejażdżka z diabłem - dramat wojenny, USA 1999 23:00 Spryciarz - komedia kryminalna, Australia 1993 01:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01:55 Biznes Wydarzenia 02:25 Aquaz Music Zone - program rozrywkowy 03:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03:45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,7.15.7.45, Wiadomości - skrót 6.30.7.00,7.30, Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33, Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Zygzaki - Wzór; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Zacisze gwiazd - Krzysztof Cugowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Plus minus; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Unijnym traktem - Ogień bez dymu; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 720* - Smutek na wsi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 403; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 31; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Czarna dziura, czarna góra i siłaczka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Lista przebojów - 30 ton - 7/06; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Smak Europy - Nie wolno przespać roku .....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Po prostu pytam; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Zygzaki - Wzór; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Do góry nogami - /program familijny/; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Siostra Lidia od zagubionych; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zabawa w chowanego; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 720* - Smutek na wsi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Plebania - odc. 403; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Leczą w świecie, mówią po polsku; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:10 Teatr TV - Tango; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Wokół wielkiej sceny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Forum - wydanie 501; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 To jest temat - Dlaczego po kaszubsku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zabawa w chowanego; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 720* - Smutek na wsi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 403; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Leczą w świecie, mówią po polsku; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Teatr TV - Tango; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Grażyna Bacewicz - Koncert na orkiestrę smyczkową - Sinfonia Varsovia; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 13:00 Program dnia 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje 13:25 Twarzą w twarz z Papieżem; reportaż 14:15 Dziecięca pielgrzymka; film dokumentalny 2004 14:55 Po cud; film dokumentalny Polska 2004 15:15 Pociąg Warszawa - Rzym; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 16:05 Kafka; film biograficzny Francja 1992; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński; wyk: Peter Lucas, Birgit Bofarull 17:00 Studio Kultura, odc. 1; magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Studio Kultura, odc. 2; magazyn kulturalny 17:10 Europejski Festiwal Muzyki Filmowej, Dzień polski, odc. 1; koncert 17:45 Studio Kultura, odc. 3; magazyn kulturalny 18:00 Europejski Festiwal Muzyki Filmowej, Dzień polski, odc. 2; koncert 18:45 Wydarzenie, odc. 14; magazyn kulturalny 19:00 Morricone dyryguje Morricone; koncert 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, Muzyka filmowa; rozmowa 21:00 Anatomia morderstwa; dramat sądowy USA 1959; reż.: Otto Preminger; wyk: James Stewart, Lee Remick 23:45 Sztuka alternatywna: Video Art, odc. 9; program artystyczny 00:10 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Osiedle Swoboda, odc. 91 seria 20; program artystyczny 00:14 Strefa alternatywna: Wolność w Sierpniu - Tomasz Stańko Quartet; koncert 00:35 Strefa alternatywna: Imagine; program muzyczny 00:40 Strefa alternatywna: Close to the Edit; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:45 Strefa alternatywna: Ultimo Ballo; film animowany USA 2005 00:50 Strefa alternatywna: All the things she said; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:55 Strefa alternatywna: All That I Wanted; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 01:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 7.00 Minisport + 7.10 Łapu Capu 7.15 Nie przegap 7.25 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 Woody Allen - żyć kinem - film dokumentalny, USA 2002 9.05 Pierwsza strona - film obyczajowy 10.45 Płynąc pod prąd - dramat obyczajowy 12.30 Uczta Baltazara - film sensacyjny 14.15 Julia - komediodramat 16.05 Wirujący seks - film muzyczny , 17.50 Dzienniki motocyklowe - dramat społeczny 20.00 Diabelski Młyn 20.35 Nie przegap 20.45 Łapu Capu 20.50 Minisport + 21.00 PREMIERA: Spin City 6 (3) - serial komediowy 21.30 Whoopi (22) - serial komediowy 22.00 PREMIERA: Przez 24 godziny 3 (23) - serial kryminalny 22.50 Blef Coogana - film kryminalny 0.30 Aleksander - dramat kostiumowy 3.20 Walka z czasem - „Aleksander" Olivera Stone'a - film dokumentalny 4.40 Stalowe serca - film wojenny HBO 6.30 W doborowym towarzystwie - komedia 8.15 Dziś 13, jutro 30 - komedia 9.50 Szybka zmiana - dramat obyczajowy 11.30 Pod słońcem Toskanii - komedia obyczajowa 13.20 Hidalgo - Ocean ognia - film przygodowy 15.35 Moje wielkie kanadyjskie wesele - komedia, Kanada 2001 17.05 Król Artur - film przygodowy, Irlandia/USA 2004 19.10 W doborowym towarzystwie - komedia, USA 2004 21.00 Premiera: Siedem lat małżeństwa - komedia, Francja 2003 22.35 HBO na stojaka!: Paweł Dłużewski, Małgorzata Czyżyka, Roman Żurek 23.05 Statyści (1) - serial komediowy, USA 2005 23.35 Resident Evil 2: Apokalipsa - horror SF, Francja/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2004 1.05 Ladykillers, czyli zabójczy kwintet - komedia kryminalna, USA 2004 2.45 Sekretarka - dramat, USA 2002 4.35 W ukrytej kamerze - komedia familijna, USA 2003 Pierwyj kanał 5.00 Aktualności 5.05 "Pierwszy program" 6.00 Kanał telewizyjny "Dzień dobry" 9.00 Aktualności 9.10 Szeregowy "Zabójcza siła" (Rosja) 10.20 "Detektywi" 10.50 Szeregowy "Viola Tarakanova W świecie karnych pasji" (Rosja) 12.00 Aktualności 12.20 The Black Raven TV Show (Rosja) 13.30 Disney Club 13.50 The Enchanted Plot TV Show. Reżyseria: A. Baranov. Obsada: L. Yarmolnik, V. Menchov, R. Madyanov, Y. Rutberg (Rosja) 15.00 Aktualności 15.10 "Lolita bez kompleksów" 16.00 Cykl "Talizman" (Brazylia) 17.00 "Sędzia federalny" 18.50 Cykl "Miłość jest jak miłość" (Rosja) 20.00 "Człowiek i prawo" 21.00 "Czas" 21.30 Cykl "Zaklęta fabuła". Reżyseria: A. Baranov. Obsada: L. Yarmolnik, V. Menchov, R. Madyanov, Y. Rutberg (Rosja) 22.30 "Lucy". Film Leonida Parfenova 23.40 Nocne wiadomości 0.00 "Sędzia dla siebie" 0,50 Melodram "Na samym dnie oceanu". Reżyseria W. Grossbard. Obsada: M. Pfeiffer, T. Williams, J. Jackson (USA) 2.50 Dramat "Dziennik Helen Rimbauer" (USA) (w przerwie 3.00 Wiadomości) Rossija 5.00 "Dzień dobry, Rosja!" 8.45 Cykl "Opera-2." Kroniki wydziału uboju "(Rosja) 9.45 "Uratuj ZSRR, idea Botwinnika" 11:30 "Czas lokalny". "Vesti-Moskwa" 11.50 Seria "Powołanie". "Million Carat" (Rosja - Białoruś) 12,50 "Prywatne życie" 13,50 "Vesti Jednostka dyżurna" 14.00 "Aktualności" 14.20 "Czas lokalny". "Vesti-Moskwa" 14.40 Seria "Moja miłość" (Rosja) 15.10 "Nadchodzi sąd" 16.30 "Aktualności Duty Unit" 16.40 "Czas lokalny". "Vesti-Moskwa" 17.00 "Vesti". seria 17.15 "Kulagin i partnerzy" (Rosja) 17.50 Seria "Skazani na gwiazdę" (Rosja) 18.45 Seria "Wilk" (Rosja) 19.45 "Wiadomości." Szczegóły 20.00 "Vesti" 20.30 "Czas lokalny". "Vesti-Moskwa" 20,50 "Dobranoc, dzieci!" 21.00 Cykl "Opera-2. Kronika Wydziału Zabójstw" (Rosja) 21.55 Cykl "Powołanie". "Million Carats" (Rosja - Białoruś) 23,00 "News +" 23,20 "Wrócę ... Igor Talkov" 0.15 "Aktualności Duty Part" 0.35 Dramat "Dziewczyna z perłą". Reżyseria: P. Webber. Obsada: K. Firth, S. Johansson (Zjednoczone Królestwo - Luksemburg) 2,35 "Patrol drogowy" 2,50 Seria "Napoleon" (Francja - Niemcy - USA) 4,30 Kanał "Euronews" w rosyjskiej TVC 6.00 "Tryb" 7.00 " Kanał 3 ":" Miasto " 8.40 Melodramat" Własność kobiet ". Reżyseria: D. Meskhiev. Obsada: E. Safonov, 10.55 "Moskiewski srebrny wiek". Alexander Blok. Część 1 11.30 "Pietrowka, 38" 11.45 "Wydarzenia Moskwa czas" 12.00 "Nasza wersja". Pod hasłem "Tajemnica" 12.50 "Niebezpieczna strefa" 13.05 Cykl "Jedna rzecz dla dwóch" (Niemcy) 14.10 "Biznes Moskwa" 14.30 "Dokładne obliczenia" 14.45 "Wydarzenia Czas Moskwa" 15.00 "Cześć, TV!" 15.30 "Kanał 3": "Miasto" 16.15 "Kanał 3": "Pytanie mieszkaniowe" 16.20 "Kanał 3": Tele-sklep 16.30 "Podwodna Odyseja zespołu Cousteau". "Niewidomi prorocy z Wyspy Wielkanocnej". Film dokumentalny 17.30 "Pietrowka, 38" 17.45 "Wydarzenia Moskwa czas" 18.15 "Kanał 3": "Miasto". "Teraz" 18,25 "Kanał 3": "Miasto". Aktualności 19.00 "Kanał 3": "Miasto". "Theme" 19.10 "3rd channel": "City". "Kolejny" 19,20 "trzeci kanał": "Miasto". "Reporting" 19.30 "Channel 3": "Main theme" 19.50 "Wydarzenia Moscow time" 20.20 Thriller "Pełna izolacja". Reżyseria R. Gibbons. Obsada: S. Fenn, H. Lee A. Apergis, M. Zhannen (USA - Kanada) 22.20 "pliki specjalne" 23.10 Loteria "Olympion" 23.15 "Vremechko" 0,00 25. godzina. "Wydarzenia Moskwa czas" 0,25 "5 minut sportowych" 0,30 "Petrovka, 38" 0.45 Działanie "Metro". Reżyseria: B. Woon Hick. Obsada: K. Seok Hun, P. Sang Min (Korea Południowa) 2,55 "Niebieski Trolejbus" NTV 6.00 "Tego ranka" 9.00 Cykl "Hrabia Krestowski". Dyrektor R. Fataliyev. Obsada: A. Baluev, M. Dorozhkin, N. Bakhtina, Y. Kuznetsov (Rosja - Azerbejdżan) 10.00 "Today" 10.15 "Szczególnie niebezpieczny" 10,50 "Zasada Domina" 11.55 Seria "Ruble. Live" (Rosja) 13.00 " Dzisiaj " 13.30 Cykl" Ulice zepsutych latarni-7 "(Rosja) 14.30 Cykl" Jeden cień dla dwojga ". Reżyseria: A. Kozlov. Obsada: J. Bojko, D. Spivakovsky, O. University, S. Kryuchkov, Panina (Rosja) 15.30 "wypadek" 16.00 "Today" 16:25 serialu "Powrót Mukhtar-2" (Rosja) 18,30 "wypadek" 19,00 Wakat 20.50 Seria "Jeden cień dla dwojga". Reżyseria: A. Kozlov. Obsada: J. Bojko, D. Spiwakowski, O. Łomonosowa, S. Kryuchkova, V. Panina (Rosja) 22.00 "Dzisiaj" 22.45 "Idź do zapory!" 0.00 Dramat erotyczny "Kochanek". Reżyseria: J.-J. Anno. Obsada: J. March, T. Leung (Francja - Wietnam - Wielka Brytania) 2.35 "Nietykalni. Prawdziwe historie." Film dokumentalny 3.30 Seria "Klan sopranowy-5" (USA) 4.30 Cykl "Badania medyczne" (USA) Kultura 7.00 Euronews 10.00 Wiadomości kulturalne 10.20 Przewodnik po programach 10.30 "Poszukiwacze skarbów". Serial dokumentalny 11.00 Bohaterska taśma przygodowa "Szósta". Reżyseria: S. Gasparov. Obsada: S. Nikonenko, M. Kozakov, V. Grammatikov, M. Pugovkin (ZSRR) 12.20 Rysunek 12.35 Kreatywny wieczór. Lyudmila Lyadov 13.15 "Real Fiction" 13.30 Filmowa adaptacja powieści Stendhal "Czerwony i czarny". Reżyseria: K. Otan-Lara. Obsada: J. Philip, D. Darrieu, A. Lualdi (Francja - Włochy) 15.15 "Listy z prowincji". Soczi - Adler 15.40 Kreskówki 16,25 Seria "Najgorsza Wiedźma" (Wielka Brytania) 16,50 "Owoce Oświecenia". "Główna idea Einsteina". Część 1-I 17.45 "Kolejność słów". Zarezerwuj news 17.50 "Petersburg, czas i miejsce" 18,20 Wakat 19.30 Wiadomości kulturalne 19.50 "Nocny lot" 20.15 Adaptacja powieści Stendhala "Czerwony i czarny". Reżyseria: K. Otan-Lara. Obsada: J. Philip, D. Darrieu, A. Lualdi (Francja - Włochy) 21.45 "Epizody". Evgeny Knyazev 22.30 "Rewolucja kulturalna" 23.30 "Kultura jest przeznaczeniem." Autorski projekt Andrieja Konczałowskiego. Film 7. Kultura Wiadomości 0,25 Seria "Saga Forsyte" (Wielka Brytania) Dla Moskwy i regionu moskiewskiego kanał kończy pracę na 1,30 1,25 "Owoce Oświecenia". "Główna idea Einsteina". Część 1-I 2.15 "Kule" SPORT 4,50 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa Anglii. "Blackburn" - "Wigan" Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pierwyj kanał z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rossija z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVC z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NTV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kultura z 2006 roku